


Celebrity Kitty

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Sitting, Fluff, No idea how to tag this one, Other, Tumblr Prompt, apartment shenanigans, barghest stiles, derek owns the building, just briefly mentioned, mention of mason and brett, short fic, still have supernatural babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: For friends, Stiles is cat sitting a cat with a puny name





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one. It was a tumblr prompt that I had a little too much fun with (despite its short length). May have laughed a little more than needed when the prompt was sent to me. WAY more.
> 
> Also was beta'd by the lovely AsagiStilinski, as always. :3 
> 
> Prompt: 20) PLEASE I REALLY CANNOT FIND MY CAT AND I KNOW IT’S THREE A.M. BUT NEIL CATRICK HARRIS AND I WOULD BOTH APPRECIATE THE HELP AU

It was three in the morning.  


Three in the frickin’ _morning_!  


Who in their right mind would be banging at the door at _three in the morning_?!  


Whoever it was, Derek was ready to rip off their face. With his teeth.  


He lugged himself out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt and didn’t care that the basketball shorts were dangerously close to revealing that he had gone commando. He trudged through the hall of his apartment, grumbling curses on how much he wished that he was awake enough to wolf out on the bastard on the other side of the door. Would be nice to scare the ever living shit out of them. Especially because the frantic pounding was fueling his growing sleepy frustration.  


“I’m coming!” he snapped, picking up the pace.  


He finally reached the door, unlocking it and throwing it open with the dirtiest glower he had to offer in his half awake state. And, to his surprise…it was Stiles at the door. The last person he _ever_ expected to see at his door.  


Stiles was one of the oldest residing tenants in the building Derek owned. Had been there since day one. Even though he was loud, sarcastic, over dramatic, and a pain in Derek’s ass - the young barghest (more specifically one known as Gurt Dog) was reliable. Always paid rent on time, helped out even when it wasn’t needed, and he’d invade and cook for Derek since the wolf had a bad habit of forgetting to eat.  


Despite their opposite personalities, they were good friends. So, seeing his friend standing outside his door panting heavily and drenched in a panicked sweat worried him. He was suddenly _very_ awake.  


“Stiles? What’s wrong? What happened?”  


The younger man immediately went into what Derek called the animation mode: hands moving around and eyes darting everywhere as he spoke rapidly.  


“Look, I know it’s three in the morning, but I really need your help! I was watching TV and I got thirsty, and I remembered that my ice maker on the fridge is broken, and I went to get ice from the ice machine downstairs and -” Stiles sucked in a breath, his hands waving around erratically now. “NEIL CATRICK HARRIS ESCAPED THE VERY SECOND I OPENED THAT DAMN DOOR! THAT CAT IS A FUCKING NINJA, DEREK! A FURRY NINJA!”  


That was…a lot to take in. And out of all that what was the thing Derek got?  


“You have a cat named _Neil Catrick Harris_?”  


Stiles’ entire body moved with his exasperated huff. Wouldn’t be a surprise if his toes moved, too.  


“Seriously? There is a cat running rampant in your building…and all you ask is ‘ _You have a cat named Neil Catrick Harris_ ’? Cool. Glad to see where your priorities are. Now are you going to help me catch the furry bastard? Or are you going to continue to marvel at the fact that Brett and Mason named their cat after Neil Patrick Harris? Yes, sorry to disappoint. The cat isn’t mine. I’m just cat sitting for the week.”  


Derek rolled his eyes loudly, starting to reconsider not wolfing out. Then again, it wouldn’t have affected Stiles anyways. Stiles had seen Derek wolf out - Derek had seen Stiles barghest out. Both were equally unpleasant experiences every time.  


He heaved a sigh, dragging his hands down his face. “What does Neil _Catrick_ Harris look like?”  


Stiles relaxed, smiling with relief. “You’re the best, Derek. Just…don’t try to catch him with your teeth.”  


It was a miracle that the yelp Stiles made from the connection to Derek’s door didn’t wake the whole damn complex. (It was a miracle that his shouts earlier hadn't either.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sterek with me!
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com


End file.
